


Waiting for the Snow to Fall (and for you to fall for me)

by LacrimaDraconis



Series: Unconnected Holiday Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hardly ever snowed in Beacon Hills, but Stiles’ fingers were already cold as he fumbled with his phone before he finally managed to hit the call button. At least he knew one person who wouldn’t ever abandon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Snow to Fall (and for you to fall for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Where's the eggnog?

„Dude, no. I’m wearing white jeans if you hadn’t been aware? They’re designer jeans, the stains would never come out.”

 

Stiles just stared incredulously at the guy. “You can’t be serious,” he stated, completely appalled.

 

“Sorry man, I’m sure you can call someone. I really gotta jet.”

 

The asshole that had been his date even had the audacity to wave at Stiles over his shoulder as he jogged over to his fancy car, got in and booked it out of the theater’s parking lot as quickly as possible, leaving Stiles and his incapacitated bike behind.

 

“That’s the spirit!”

 

Stiles couldn’t believe it. And he thought the date had been going well. No, actually he hadn’t really thought that. He had thought it’d been endurable enough because they went to see a movie and therefore didn’t have to talk all that much. At least the movie had been enjoyable. Stiles had seen the first part with Derek a couple of weeks ago, and… yeah. Not going there.

 

Sighing resignedly, Stiles looked up into the dark sky. It was cold and the air had this distinct crispness to it that made it smell faintly of snow. Under any other circumstances Stiles would have loved this, but right now it only made him curse the earlier decision to leave his beloved Jeep behind, you know, saving gas money and the environment and taking his bike instead. He sighed again. It hardly ever snowed in Beacon Hills, but Stiles’ fingers were already cold as he fumbled with his phone before he finally managed to hit the call button. At least he knew one person who wouldn’t ever abandon him.

 

\--

 

“What? Scott, come on!”

 

“I can’t come get you, Stiles. I’m on a date.” He could hear muffled voices in the background of wherever Scott was. Probably a bar or coffee shop or some place that was definitely warm, unlike Stiles, who had agreed to come out to the one movie theater that was like ten fucking miles out of town.

 

“Why did you even pick up then?”

 

“It could’ve been an emergency?”

 

“But it is!” Never had Stiles claimed that he was above whining when the situation called for it. Nope, being overmodest just wasn’t his style.

 

“Are you dying, Stiles?” Scott didn’t sound annoyed per se, more like exasperatedly fond, and even if Stiles already knew that he had lost this particular battle, he was glad to have a friend like Scott.

 

“No?”

 

“Call Derek,” Scott said and then he hung up.

 

“Call Derek,” Stiles grumbled repeating Scott’s words. He might have to revoke Scott’s best friend status for just a day or two.

 

\--

 

The silence between Derek and him was weird. It was so uncommon these days and it made Stiles nervous. He tried to distract himself with fumbling with the heating of Derek’s car, pressing his almost numb fingers against it and thankfully moaning when he could finally feel the warmth flooding back into them.

 

He felt Derek’s gaze on him and turned around, eyebrows raised curiously. “What?”

 

Stiles saw Derek shaking his head minutely, as if he wanted to go with ‘Nothing’, but then he cleared his throat.

 

“Date didn’t go well then?”

 

The question came out stilted and somewhat awkward, which a part of Stiles’ brain picked up on as vaguely interesting, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind again.

 

“Ugh,” he grunted. “Guy was an idiot. My bike broke down and I could’ve fixed it easily if he had helped me. But no, he was wearing fucking white designer jeans and was obviously deadly afraid of stains.”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Derek murmured, but there was no humor in his voice.

 

The silence in the car seemed to stretch uncomfortably between them after that and Stiles started wrecking his brain for something – anything really – to say, but then Derek huffed.

 

“Why did you go out with him?”

 

“Well,” Stiles hummed, “because I didn’t expect him to be such an ass? Also, he asked me and I don’t exactly see people lining up.” He gestured generously around the car, pointing out the imaginary crowd that considered him datable.

 

Stiles hated how he sounded more frustrated than anything else and refused to meet Derek’s eyes. Staring out of the window resolutely instead, he absentmindedly noted that it had indeed started to snow, as fluffy flakes of glittering white slowly making their way to the ground outside. He didn’t know what made him say it, but painful as it was it felt weirdly right for the moment.

 

“I mean, it’s one thing to know that the person you actually like won’t like you back in a million years, but have a guy booking it out of a date with me as quickly as possible? Not exactly uplifting.”

 

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on,” Derek stated, simple and matter-of-factly but with a firm voice. Stiles just stared. He couldn’t believe he had heard that correctly so he stared a little more, just in case some weird creature came bursting out of Derek’s head because that was basically the only way Derek could have said something as close to a compliment as his previous statement. When Stiles was reassured that nothing would happen, he turned to face the front window again, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

“Whatever. I hope I didn’t prevent you from doing anything important?”

 

Derek’s answer came hesitantly, his face once more portraying a complexion of utter constipation. Honestly, Stiles would’ve laughed if he hadn’t known that Derek wouldn’t appreciate it a lot.

 

“No, just working out. I was… in a bad mood.”

 

“Wow. Surprise there, grumpy wolf.”

 

Derek pulled into the Stilinski driveway and looked at Stiles, clearly unimpressed with the nickname.

 

“What happened?” Stiles asked. While he loved to rile Derek up a little and get the banter going, he knew that Derek had been getting better and better over the years. Not that he was an overly emotional guy by now, but Stiles had to admit he had left the brooding pretty much behind.

 

“Come on, Derek. I’m all ears. Share your feelings. I already win most embarrassing instance of the evening, yours can’t be that bad.”

 

Derek, intriguingly so, ducked his head at the question and seemed to have discovered his hands on the steering wheel were suddenly the most fascinating thing. “Stiles,” he began, but didn’t continue.

 

Stiles was a little concerned by now, because this was a side of Derek, he hadn’t seen often and definitely only in situations of dire stress, pain or imminent death. He looked so vulnerable and young all of a sudden that it made Stiles’ heart clench in his chest.

 

“What is it?” he whispered, reaching out for Derek and curling a gentle hand over his arm, the texture of Derek’s leather jacket a familiar feeling beneath his palm.

 

Derek seemed to steel himself before looking up and meeting Stiles’ gaze. “I was jealous.”

 

“Jealous?” Stiles shook his head a little in confusion. Now that was an actual surprise. “What would you be jealous of? Who would you be jealous of?”

 

“I was jealous because the person I like went out on a date with another guy tonight. A total douchebag, it seems.”

 

Stiles gaped. He even felt his mouth fall open slowly, staring unattractively for a moment, before he abruptly slapped a hand over his own mouth, barely covering the squeak escaping him.

 

“I know you don’t…” Derek started, but Stiles didn’t let him finish.

 

“Ask me,” he interrupted. “Derek, please. Ask me.” He repeated the words quietly, squeezing Derek’s arm for emphasis. At least it made Derek look at him.

 

“Stiles, would you go on a date with me?”

 

“Yes absolutely, a fucking thousand times yes.”

 

“Yeah?” He could see a smile spread over Derek’s features slowly, making his eyes shine in a way that took Stiles’ breath away even more than usual.

 

“Yeah, of course. This is like Christmas coming early, man. You have no idea how long I’ve…” he let the sentence trail off into silence when Derek ducked his head again, his smile turning shy.

 

“I think I might have some idea.”

 

“Ugh, you’re killing me here, dude. To death probably. I need to go, otherwise I might not make it till our date because you suddenly decided to be cute on top of everything else.”

 

Stiles climbed out of the car, starting to make his way up towards his front door, a thin layer of freshly fallen snow crunching beneath his sneakers. Fumbling with his keys to get the door open, he turned around when he heard the distinct sound of a car door slamming shut behind him. Derek was jogging up to him, looking flushed and slightly out of breath. Stiles was almost sure it had nothing to do with the cold. He was proven right when Derek placed a gentle hand on the back of his neck, carefully pulling him in.

 

Derek’s mouth was blissfully warm as slightly chapped lips dragged slowly against his own, the barest hint of Derek’s tongue touching his enough to make Stiles shudder. Derek seemed to have noticed too, because Stiles could actually feel him smile into the kiss. He didn’t want to let go yet though.

 

Eventually Derek pulled away, slowly untangling Stiles’ hands from where they had curled into Derek’s shirt. “Merry early Christmas, Stiles.” Derek’s voice was soft before he flashed a smile at Stiles and turned to go back to the car.

 

Stiles kept looking for a long time – pretty confident he was allowed to ogle now – grinning dopily after Derek until he drove off.

 

Merry early Christmas indeed.

FIN


End file.
